Rainbow Coalition
Warning: This page is not yet complete. Continue reading for many spoilers. The Rainbow Coalition is the official League of Planeswalkers, headed by a Council of Seven. The Headquarters is located in orbit around Dominaria's eleventh landmass, Briokron. For more information about Dominaria, go to the MTG Wikia page. Council of Seven The Council of Seven is consisted of five legitimate (Canon Storyline) Planeswalkers, plus two others. * Xeno ** Rank: Council Leader; Co-founder ** Color(s): All ** Gender: Male ** Hobbies: Building stuff ** Species: Human ** Notable for: *** Inventing Hedrons of the sort found on Zendikar. *** Being from outside Dominia, the Multiverse. ** Special abilities: *** The only Planeswalker able to travel to Ravinica directly from Dominaria. *** The only Planeswalker able to appear in full body form on Shandalar without affecting the magic barrier surrounding it. *** The only Planeswalker able to travel to Karn's private plane. *** The only Planeswalker able to Planeswalk faster than Lightspeed. *** Able to speak the same language as the Eldrazi. * Spark ** Rank: Blind Eternities Relations Expert, Co-founder ** Color(s): All, with Devoid. ** Gender: Unknown ** Hobbies: Mana Mapping ** Species: Eldrazi ** Notable for: *** Only Planeswalker able to predict Zendikar's mana locations.... Usually. ** Special abilities: *** Only Eldrazi with full Planeswalker capabilities. * Serra ** Rank: Mistress of White, Co-founder ** Color(s): White ** Gender: Female ** Hobbies: Healing ** Species: Human ** Notable for: *** Creating Serra's Realm, an artificial Plane. ** Special abilities: *** Healing. * Urza Reassembled ** Rank: Master of Blue, Co-founder ** Color(s): Blue ** Gender: Male ** Hobbies: Artificery, Time Travel, Transplanar Travel ** Species: Human ** Notable for: *** TONS of stuff. Only a few are listed here. *** Weatherlight, a living ship capable of Planeswalking. *** Creating Karn, a Cyborg Planeswalker. *** Creating the Nine Titans, each piloted by a Planeswalker. ** Special abilities: *** Artificery *** Time Travel *** Ingenuity * Bo Levar ** Rank: Master of Black; Co-founder ** Color(s): Black ** Gender: Male ** Hobbies: Smuggling ** Species: Human ** Notable for: *** Transplanar Smuggling ** Special abilities: *** Transplanar Smuggling * Jeska Resynergized ** Rank: Mistress of Red; Co-founder ** Color(s): Red ** Gender: Female ** Hobbies: Combat ** Species: Human ** Notable for: *** Being touched thrice by infinity *** This means that she has transformed three times to reach her current state. ** Special abilities: *** Ability to keep calm in most any situation. * Daria Regenerated ** Rank: Mistress of Green; Co-founder ** Color(s): Green ** Gender: Female ** Hobbies: Gardening ** Species: Human ** Notable for: *** Part of Urza's final attack on Phyrexia. *** Planeswalker Spark igniting early in life. ** Special abilities: *** Returning dead creatures as Thallid Saprolings All the planeswalkers here, save the first two, are either A) in the Canon storyline, or B) my unique creations. Backstory for the first two in the Prologue Chapters. Brief backstory for Urza, Jeska, and Daria also included, as is how Bo Levar was recruited. Category:Stories